It's gonna be alright
by Selenaswift3737
Summary: Con un corazón roto y una canción en mente, Katniss intenta luchar contra la corriente de los estereotipos y demostrar de qué esta hecha.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo a Suzanne Collins, solo la trama de este pequeño fanfic es de mi autoría, este fanfic está ambientado en la actualidad, a parte, este fanfic está inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift Shake it off, dicho esto que comience el capítulo._**

-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?- estaba un poco confusa.

Gale me observo preocupado.

Yo tengo una relación con Gale, bueno, quiero decir, tenía, hace como dos minutos termino conmigo.

-Katniss, entiende, no eres tú…

-Soy yo- termine la frase por el- ¿Verdad? Odio esa maldita frase- mi voz sonaba frustrada , podía ver como mi mirada se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas.

-Katniss, por favor, quiero terminar esto en buenos términos – Gale parecía decepcionado.

-¿Acaso hice algo mal?- le mire desesperada.

-¡No! Tú fuiste muy dulce y grandiosa, y yo…- me mira con una mueca y dio un largo suspiro- yo soy el problema aquí Katniss, solo necesito que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa de esto- fijo su vista atrás de mí, su mirada buscaba algo, o posiblemente a alguien, pero en verdad no quería saber- Katniss ya me tengo que ir- se acercó a mí y me abrazo rápidamente.- Adiós, cuídate, te veo en la escuela supongo- y se fue.

Así sin más, me dejo fuera de su vida como si lo nuestro no hubiera durado tanto, como si solo fuera una relación sin sentido, yo lo amaba, rompió nuestra promesa, siempre juntos, me solía decir.

Sofoco un sollozo con mi mano.

Así que, tendré que caminar ahora sola a casa.

Recuerdos de nuestra relación saltan a mi cabeza, mis mejillas se sienten calientes, dirijo mis manos en esa dirección solo para comprobar que son lagrimas las que corren y calientan mis mejillas.

Me estrello contra algo duro, unos segundos tardaron para darme cuenta que era una persona, el pecho de una persona.

En mi defensa todo se mira borroso.

-Lo siento- me disculpe, subí mi mirada para arriba era un chico rubio, Peeta Mellark, íbamos en el mismo grado en la escuela.

-Yo lo siento, ¿Katniss te encuentras bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

Fue una sorpresa para mí que supiera mi nombre, es decir Peeta Mellark era popular, tenía muchos amigos, a todos les caía bien Peeta, yo creo que hasta la profesora de historia le caía bien Peeta, que no es muy amigable que digamos.

-¿Conoces mi nombre?- y luego negué con la cabeza, era obvio que conocía mi nombre, soy una tonta, a parte sigo llorando- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Katniss, vamos desde el preescolar juntos, no hablamos, pero tantos años sirven para al menos saber tu nombre- me da una sonrisa reluciente- ¿Estas bien?- me vuelve a preguntar preocupado.

No Peeta, no estoy bien, hace como cinco minutos que mi novio acaba de romper conmigo, duele saber que ya no recibiré mensajes de él deseándome las buenas noches y días, palabras y notas todos los días, duele Peeta, no, no estoy bien.

-Estoy bien- sorbí mi nariz, no podía verme más patética- me tengo que ir, adiós Mellark.

-Adiós Katniss- se miraba preocupado cuando me aleje por completo de él.

-¡Oh por el amor de Dios!, ¿por qué solo me pasa esto a mí?

Hoy en la mañana no escuche la alarma cuando empezó a sonar, y me eh despertado muy tarde para la escuela. Las clases inician a las 8:00 a.m. y me eh despertado hasta las 7:45 a.m. no tuve tiempo para tomarme una ducha, hice todo demasiado rápido, agarre lo primero que mire en mi armario y me lo puse, puse mi mochila en mis hombros y salí corriendo de mi habitación.

Prim estaba en la cocina, esa niña tiene suerte, este día no tiene clases por una junta de maestros.

-¿Mamá ya se fue?- pregunte con la voz acelerada.

-Sí, hace poco- contesto dando una pequeña risita.- Katniss tus zapatos son de diferente color.

Mire mis pies, tenía un zapato rojo y otro azul.

-No tengo tiempo para combinarlos, hay que ser espontaneas hoy- le guiñe un ojo.

Prim soltó más risita.

Después de atragantarme con el desayuno que me hizo Prim, me lave los dientes, y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Me subí en mi bicicleta, empecé a pedalear lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. Pronto comencé a ver que ya estaba cerca de la escuela, casi estaba entrando, cuando mire una cabeza rubia, me miro, con sus ojos azules, Peeta me saludo y yo lo salude, y mientras lo hacía caí a en un bache, mire como salía mi bicicleta volando hacia una dirección contraria a la mía, y pude ver el mundo desde el suelo.

Peeta vino corriendo hacia mí, me ayudo a levantarme, después de asegurarle que estaba bien, me ayudo a levantar mi bicicleta y dejarla estacionada junto con otras.

En ese momento me di cuenta que las clases ya habían comenzado.

-¡Corre Peeta que llegamos tarde a nuestras clases!- le grite asustada.

Gracias a que llegue tarde me pusieron tarea extra, no fue tan malo, por lo menos ya es receso y puedo tomar mi café.

Tengo que ir afuera a buscar a Annie, Madge y Johana que me deben de estar esperando, y sigo mis camino hacia al patio cruzando los pasillos.

-Katniss, Katniss- me llama alguien, pero qué rayos, salgo de mis pensamientos y miro a Peeta muy cerca de mí.

-¡Ah!- doy un salto atrás, y en el proceso hecho todo el café en mi blusa.- ¡Peeta! ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¡Darme un ataque!- Peeta solo ríe- muy gracioso cuando tú no eres la persona llena de café- digo algo irritada.

-Lo siento- se disculpa después de que termina su ataque de risa- fue muy divertido.

-Sí, bueno ahora tendré que quedarme con esta blusa sucia- le reproche, empezamos a caminar.

\- Lo siento, ya lo dije ¿bien?- se defendió, su rostro se ilumino- tengo una camiseta en mi casillero, ven- me jalo de la mano.

Caminamos apresurados.

-Su casillero es un asco señor Mellark- observe cuando llegamos hasta él.

Había envoltorios de dulces, latas de gaseosas y más envoltorios.

-Yo creo que tiene estilo- me contesto, concentrado en buscar la camiseta.

-Sí esto es tener estilo, no quiero saber cuándo este desordenado- abrí mis ojos como platos cuando mire un envoltorio de un condón.

-No es mío- se excusó Peeta cuando me vio mirando fijamente el envoltorio vacío- aquí está, espero que te quede- me entrego una camiseta azul de mujer.

-¿De quién es?- pregunte examinando la prenda.

-De una amiga.

-Oh bien- le sonreí.

-Vamos a ver si te quedo- hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que nos dirigiéramos a los baños.

Me miro en el espejo del baño, me queda bien, este color azul es muy bonito.

-Se ve muy bien en ti- me halaga Peeta cuando salgo del baño.

-Gracias- le sonrió.-Mañana te la doy cuando te vea.

-Oh no te apures- me tranquilizo.

-Pero ¿y tu amiga?

\- Ella tiene muchas camisetas, además creo que ella no sabe que yo tenía esta- me respondió.

-De todas maneras te la devolveré mañana- le asegure.-Ya me tengo que ir- digo mirando la hora en mi teléfono- estoy llegando tarde a economía-adiós Peeta, y gracias- guarde mi blusa en mi mochila.

-Adiós Katniss- se despide mirándome intensamente.

Di media vuelta y camine rápido para dejar aquella mirada.

En economía no podía de parar de pensar en Gale.

Tal parece que estando ocupada o estando con Peeta desaparece el doloroso recuerdo de mi ruptura con Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo a Suzanne Collins, solo la trama de este pequeño fanfic es de mi autoría, este fanfic está ambientado en la actualidad, a parte, este fanfic está inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift Shake it off, dicho esto que comience el capítulo.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y los fije en mi reloj. Las 5:00 a.m. había tenido un sueño de Gale.

El sueño fue del día que él y yo rompimos, bueno que Gale rompió conmigo.

Me enderezo en mi cama y pienso en cómo sucedieron las cosas en el sueño.

_Gale rompió conmigo, en esto yo comienzo a llorar, cerre mis ojos y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos. Volví mi mirada a Gale, pero en vez de Gale, mi mirada encontró unos ojos azules peculiares, Peeta se encontraba en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Gale. Me veía a los ojos, me veía con tristeza. Después comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, cuando estaba enfrente de mí, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, me atrajo hacia él. Su abrazo era cálido y suave. Se sentía como estar en casa, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello._

_-Katniss- susurro él cerca de mi oído.- Todo estará bien._

Aquí es donde desperté.

Me frote los ojos, se sentían cansados. Sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir, suspire, me estire y salí de la cama rumbo al baño.

Cuando ya era hora de irme a la escuela, me despedí de Prim y salí de mi casa. Como ayer mi bicicleta quedo rota (por culpa de Peeta) tengo que caminar a la escuela.

Había algo de viento pero el sol ayudaba para que no pasara tanto frío. Aspire el aire mañanero, podía sentir que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en una canción que escuche en la radio antes de salir de casa. Y comencé a cantar lo poco que me aprendí de esta canción.

-It´s gonna be alright-sonreí-Cause the players gonna play, play, play and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, Shake it off.

Para ese entonces no caminaba a paso ligero y una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Estaba tan adentro de mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien caminaba a mi lado. Mire distraídamente hacia mi izquierda y me sorprendió ver a Peeta riéndose.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

Peeta simplemente siguió riéndose. Cuando termino se secó unas lágrimas imaginarias y me miro.

-Katniss, te hubieras mirado, parecía que estuvieras en el video de Uptown funk- comento riéndose levemente.

Hice un puchero, en un intento de que no se difundiera el sonrojo que se estaba esparciéndose por mi cara.

-Mira te estas sonrojando- dijo con un tono de broma. Voltee mi cabeza hacia el otro lado aún con el puchero y mi sonrojo.

-Cállate- exigí, mirándolo de nuevo.

-¡Oh vamos! Me hieres, no seas cruel conmigo- se llevó sus manos a la altura del corazón, mientras que tenía una sonrisa juguetona.

-Por tu culpa tengo que caminar- le recrimine molesta.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, por estar mirándote me caí y mi bicicleta se hizo añicos- conteste molesta. Acelere mi paso para dejarlo atrás.

-Así que me miras ¿eh?- dijo Peeta alcanzándome.

Rodé mis ojos molesta, y volví a acelerar mi paso.

-Katniss- escuche a Peeta llamarme- Katniss, Katniss… ¡KATNISS!- grito con fuerza, me alcanzo, me agarro del brazo y volteo para mirarlo, ahora estaba cara a cara con él.

Sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome, en cierto modo acabo de comprender la fascinación por ellos.

-Lo siento- dice con una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

-Está bien- digo mirándolo, seguimos con nuestra caminata.

-Cambiando de tema… escuche que rompieron Gale y tu-Peeta comento neutral.

Corren muy rápido los rumores en la escuela.

-Eh… sí- atine a decir.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-Creo- dije con un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Eh… no, yo estaré bien.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me dirigía a mi clase y Peeta a la suya.

Tenía química, así que mi compañero era Cato, era rubio.

-Hey Katniss- me saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey Cato- le salude de vuelta.

Empezamos a apuntar el trabajo que se encontraba en la pizarra.

-¿Katniss?- susurro Cato.

-¿Sí?- pregunte susurrante.

-¿Te gustan las pizzas?

-¿Y a quién no?- pregunte divertida.

-Sí, bueno abrieron una nueva pizzería…

-¡Que genial!- le interrumpí concentrada en el trabajo.

-De hecho ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

-¿Qué?- pregunte incrédula.

Un chico como Cato no invita a una chica como yo a salir, debe ser por mi ruptura con Gale, porque de ninguna manera nadie me hubiera invitado a salir antes.

-Escuche que terminaste con Gale, y como él está saliendo con Glimmer pensé, pues que tú, también podrías salir… conmigo- se sonrojo levemente,

Se me hizo tan tierno.

-¿Cómo en una cita?- pregunte divertida.

-Sí, como en una cita.

-Me gustaría salir contigo, Cato.

Me sonrió coquetamente y yo volví mi mirada al trabajo.

Sonó el timbre anunciando que me tocaba matemáticas.

Me arme de valor, escribí mi dirección en un pedazo de papel arrancado de mi cuaderno y se lo entregue a Cato.

-Recógeme a las 6:00- le sonreí.

-¿El viernes?- me pregunto.

-El viernes.

Di una vuelta y me fui dejándolo.

Creo que la mejor manera de superar la ruptura con Gale, es salir con chicos lindos, como Cato. Además parece ser que él ya se olvidó de mí muy rápido. Por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿dices que Cato te invito a salir el viernes?- pregunto Madge emocionada en la hora del receso.

-Sí- le sonreí igualmente emocionada.

-Así se hace Katniss, yo siempre supe que Gale era tonto- me felicito Johanna.

-¿A dónde iran?- pregunto Annie mirando al vació.

Annie a veces era así, pero siempre estaba atenta a lo que decíamos, era una gran amiga.

-A una pizzería nueva

-Debe ser "SIMON´S" es la única pizzería nueva- comento Johanna dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

-Deberías ponerte el vestido rojo- aconsejo Annie mirándome con una sonrisa dulce.

-Con tus zapatos bajos negros- dijo Madge.

-Me pondré eso, gracias chicas- les agradecí.

La semana pasó volando y cuando menos pensé, ya era viernes.

Me puse mi vestido rojo con mis zapatos negros, y me maquille levemente.

-¡Katniss, ya llego Cato!- grito la voz de Prim desde abajo.

Le sonreí nerviosa a mi reflejo y baje.

-¡Hey Cato!- le salude alegremente.

-¡Hey Katniss! Te ves hermosa- me alago.

-Tu igual- le regale una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?- me pregunto.

-Claro- le conteste, mire a Prim- hay comida en el microondas- le recordé.

-Ya sé Katniss, diviértete- me deseo.

Cato y yo salimos.

Afuera nos esperaba un carro negro reluciente.

-Es bonito- digo amablemente.

-Sí, es mi bebe- nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Me abrió la puerta lo cual encontré muy caballeroso de su parte, Gale jamás me abrió la puerta de su carro.

Todo el camino a la pizzería nos la pasamos cantando las canciones de la radio. Cuando llegamos, el lugar era muy animado.

Toda nuestra estadía ahí, nos la pasamos riendo, Cato no pudo creer que tenía tantos discos de Coldplay como él. Cuando terminamos, el volvió a abrir la puerta, y de nuevo nos la pasamos cantando.

-Eres muy divertida- dice sonriente.

-Tú también.

Estábamos afuera de mi casa, enfrente de la puerta.

-Gracias por la cena Cato me la pase bien contigo.

-De nada- me sonrió.

Este era el momento en el que se definía todo, si nos besábamos eso daría paso a otra cita, si no, nos quedaríamos como amigos.

-Bueno, adiós- se despidió Cato, se acercó a mi cara, se detuvo me regalo una sonrisa, se acercó a un más y me beso en la mejilla cerca, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, llego a mi oído.- Nos vemos en la escuela dulce Katniss- y se fue.

Me quede mirando cómo se iba y desaparecía su carro.

Moví mi cabeza para despertar de mi ensoñación, entre a casa, salude a Prim y mi madre, subí las escaleras, llegué a mi cuarto, me tumbe en mi cama con un solo pensamiento rondando mi cabeza: ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo a Suzanne Collins, solo la trama de este pequeño fanfic es de mi autoría, este fanfic está ambientado en la actualidad, a parte, este fanfic está inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift 'Shake It Off', dicho esto que comience el capítulo:**_

Todo el fin de semana me la pase pensando y pensando en la acción de Cato.

La regla de la primera cita entre mis amigas y yo es que, si te besa en la primera en la boca, no importa qué tipo de beso es, sí es prolongado o corto, eso dará paso a otra cita. Lógico. Pero, aquí viene, si no te besa el chico sucedió algo malo y se quedaran como conocidos.

Pero Cato me beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, ¡¿Qué quiere decirme Cato?!

El lunes me desperté, deje mi destino a manos de la suerte, sí la suerte nos quería juntos o no, que ella lo decidiera.

De alguna manera me las arregle para salir de mi casa a tiempo, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y un termo de café entre mis manos, me dispuse a caminar.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo. El cielo se miraba de un azul muy lindo, todo era bonito, la naturaleza es bonita, tal vez debería de inscribirme en esas campañas de salvar al planeta, una Katniss ecologista, no me lo puedo imaginar, y es que jamás me eh visto encadena a un árbol.

Algo se aferra a mis hombros, una sacudida se va creciendo desde toda mi columna, doy un gritito de horror y miro como todo mi café se va al suelo y parte de mi blusa, el agarre se retira de mis hombros, doy vuelta sobre mi misma, medio asustada medio enojada.

Es Peeta. Se mira culpable, y tiene una sonrisa de disculpa grabada en su rostro.

-Hola- saluda tímido.

Lo fulmino con mi mirada, y me agacho para recoger el termo ya vacío del suelo.

-Ya sé te está haciendo costumbre, Mellark- me quejo enojada. Y empiezo a caminar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- se disculpa con un puchero en sus labios.

Y sucumbí ante el encanto Mellark, todas sucumbimos al encanto Mellark, todos los hermanos de Peeta, tuvieron a todas las chicas del instituto detrás de ellos, eran populares y eran jugadores del equipo de futbol de la escuela, todavía son recordados en los pasillos, ahora ellos están en la universidad.

-Te creo- le dije hipnotizada por sus orbes azules.- Lo único que lamento es mi blusa- me queje como niña pequeña.

-Puedo arreglarlo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te acuerdas de la blusa de mi amiga?

-Sí- conteste confundida, se la devolví el jueves con un gracias.

-Puedo pedirle a mi amiga que te preste una blusa, ella siempre trae ropa extra por sí cambia de opinión respecto a lo que trae puesto.

-¿Le importa mucho su aspecto?

-Sí, porque si se ve mal, según ella perderá la oportunidad para ligar con los chicos- contesta divertido.

-Ah.

Llegamos a la escuela, y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, habían unos pocos de carros, ya que era temprano. Nos detuvimos enfrente de una despampanante rubia con una chaqueta de cuero negra, se miraba muy sensual, y estaba mirando su celular, muy concentrada.

-Delly, hola- saludo Peeta felizmente.

La chica levanto su mirada de su celular, sonrió y besó la mejilla de Peeta rápidamente.

-Hola, Peeta- saludo muy emocionada, luego se fijo en mí, miro mi mancha en mi blusa y sus ojos se volvieron tan grandes y se volvieron horrorizados hacia mi cara. Supongo que en el mundo de Delly el peor pecado que se puede cometer es tener una mancha en tu ropa. –Mira Delly, ella es Katniss una amiga, Katniss ella es Delly.- extendí mi mano y ell igual y las estrechamos, sus manos eran suaves.

-Es un gusto conocerte.- le dije.

-El placer es mío- sonrío.- ¿Qué pasó con tu blusa?- pregunto frunciendo sus labios en forma reprobatoria.

-Es café, Peeta hizo que me lo tirará encima- expliqué incomoda.

Delly miro a Peeta fulminadoramente y negó con su cabeza.

-Ya dije lo siento- se encogió de hombros el rubio.- Por cierto Delly, ¿le podrías prestar alguna blusa a Katniss?- pregunto en tono inocente.

-Claro que sí, no sería una buena persona, quedaría en mi consiencia, por el resto de mi vida- hablo dramáticamente. – Acompañame.

La seguí hasta su coche, adentro todo estaba tan desordenad, saco una blusa negra, sonrió.

-Ve rápido a cambiarte, no podré soportar mirar esa mancha ni un segundo más- hablo Delly seriamente.

-Gracias- le dije con una gran sonrisa, y me fui caminando rápido al baño, Peeta me siguió.

En el baño me cambie y mire como me quedaba la blusa, un día más en la blusa de Delly, no se siente mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo a Suzanne Collins, la trama de este pequeño fanfic es de mi autoría, está ambientado en la actualidad, a parte está inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift ´´Shake it off´, dicho esto que comience el fanfic._**

En esa mañana descubrí muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: Delly y Peeta se conocen desde pequeños porque sus familias son amigas, básicamente ellos dos se miran como hermanos. Peeta es muy brusco con sus movimientos y hace que se arruine la ropa. Delly me contó que una vez estando en una fiesta él intento abrazarla ya que estaba ebrio, el resultado no fue muy bueno para el vestido de Delly, el rubio tuvo que comprarle uno nuevo ya que parece ser que era el vestido favorito de ella.

Esa mañana me reí demasiado con todas las historias de esos dos, tanto que se nos pasó el tiempo volando y tuvimos que entrar a clases.

Cuando pude mirar a Cato en clases, él me dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Me gustó mucho la salida del viernes eres muy divertida Katniss.

-Sí, tú también eres muy divertido.

La clase empezó y nosotros nos callamos, todo quedo ahí.

En receso le explique toda la situación a las chicas Johanna fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo que este Cato tenía la duda que si estaba teniendo un pequeño enamoramiento de ti o solo le agradabas, y supongo que descubrió que solo le agradabas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Johanna- dijo Annie mirándome dulcemente.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros no es como que estuviera enamorada de Cato o algo así, pero es muy guapo.

-Supongo que solo seremos conocidos.

-Básicamente- dijo Madge.

Seguimos con la comida mientras hablábamos sobre cosas triviales como la tarea y los deberes.

Y así transcurrió mi día, sin nada interesante.

Al día siguiente le devolví la blusa a Delly, ella dijo que no había problema y que cuando pasará algo así que no dudara en ir con ella por auxilio.

Cuando entré a mi clase de literatura ese día, este chico Thresh no paraba de mirarme. Hubo un momento en el que me replantee sí tenía una mancha de tinta en mi cara o sí tenía algo entre los dientes. Simplemente era incomodo porque su mirada era muy insistente.

Thresh es una persona demasiado alta y es muy musculo va en el equipo de futbol americano. Decir que es bueno en ese deporte es quedarse corto, él es excelente, tanto que desde primer grado tiene una beca en una universidad en el Capitolio lo cual es una gran oportunidad.

Cuando por fin se escuchó el timbre de salida de mi martirio fue cuando pude volver a respirar normal, no es por ser cruel pero Thresh tiene una mirada de acosador.

Estaba guardando mis cosas en mi bolsa cuando pude sentir como alguien me toco el hombro derecho, me volví para mirar atrás y ahí estaba Thresh con mi lápiz en su mano y una sonrisa tímida.

-Se te cayó esto- explico con su voz profunda.

-Gracias- simplemente le pude decir mientras agarraba mi lápiz que estaba extendiendo hacia mí. Es decir ¿qué le puedes decir al tipo que te acosó con la mirada toda una hora y muy amable se detiene a darte el lápiz que no habías notado que se te había caído?

Me miro y siguió con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Yo solo me colgué mi bolso y metí el lápiz en este. Nos miramos. ¡Vaya esto es incómodo!

-Bueno… hasta pronto- acerté a decirle con una sonrisa amable. Me di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir al pasillo. Ya afuera creo que pude respirar de alivio de camino a mi casillero pude sentir como si alguien me siguiera, apresuré un poco más mi paso.

Me detuve y pude sentir como esa persona choco contra mi espalda haciendo que me caiga de rodillas, y pronto pude mirar la cara de preocupación de Peeta.

-¡Uy lo siento Katniss! No era mi intención- se disculpó mientras me agarraba de las manos y me ayudaba a levantarme, de algún modo mire a sus ojos azules, lo juro, el mundo se detuvo para mí. Solo éramos él y yo. Nadie más. Recuperé mis manos, la soledad me volvió a invadir.

Cuando pudimos salir del trance le sonreí.

-Supongo que esta será nuestra tradición- observe malhumorada.

Peeta lanzó una pequeña risa mientras decía:

-Al menos hoy no te manche de café, ensuciar tu ropa es mi especialidad.

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza divertida.

El día transcurrió sin nada interesante más que mis ganas por ya salir e ir a mi casa pero lo miraba difícil ya que parecía que el día no se quería acabar y los maestros no cooperaban ya que en cada clase me dejaban deberes, pero bueno así es la escuela.

A la ultima hora sonó el timbre y por fin suspiré de satisfacción, llegué a mi casillero y se encontraba Thresh, parecía neutral, tal vez también se me olvido una pluma o uno de mis tantos borradores.

Cuando llegué murmuré un pequeño: ¨Hey¨

-Hola- contesto él mirándome directamente mientras que yo guardaba mis cosas en mi casillero y sacaba unas cuantas más y las ponía en mi bolso.- ¿Te gustan los bolos?- pregunto

Yo voltee a todas partes esperando que le dijese a alguien más pero solo éramos nosotros dos también el señor de limpieza, pero no creo que le hablará al señor de limpieza ya que siempre está de mal humor, parece tener un conflicto con los jóvenes, ¿pero quién no estaría malhumorado todo el tiempo sí se dedicase a limpiar una escuela de muchachos ruidosos? En cierto punto lo comprendo, pobre señor Snow.

De todas maneras tuve la delicadeza de preguntar algo dudosa:

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú- me miro Thresh.

-Sí, no soy muy buena pero me defiendo muy bien el asunto- recordé todas las veces que fui con mi familia y siempre era la segunda la primera era mi madre.

-¿Qué te parece ir el sábado a los bolos?

¿Tenía algo que hacer el sábado? No en realidad. Pero había un factor muy grande, Thresh me intimidaba en una forma no muy alarmante pero si incomoda. Pero sin embargo era guapo y tenía lo suyo. Supongo que sería divertido ir a los bolos, hace mucho que no voy.

-Claro que sí- dije calmada mirándolo mientras cerraba mi casillero.

-¿Tú tienes una hermanita, verdad?-pregunto mirándome.

-Sí, tiene 12- conteste extrañada por la pregunta.

-Veras, yo también tengo una hermanita de 12, su nombre es Rue, ella no tiene amigos, pensé que tal vez podrías llevar a tu hermana…- Thresh dejó la frase en el aire.

-Quieres que se conozcan y sean amigas- le complete.

-Exacto, ¿crees que sería mucha molestia?

-No, creo que a mi hermana le fascinará la idea porque no es como que ella tampoco tenga muchos amigos.

Saque un papel y un lápiz, garabateé mi dirección, se la di a Thresh.

-Oh bueno, pasaré por ustedes dos a las cinco ¿te parece?- empezamos a caminar a la salida

-Sí, claro no hay problema.

Cuando por fin estábamos afuera cada quien agarró su camino. Sé que la idea le encantará a Prim a parte casi nunca sale de casa, le sentará bien conocer a Rue.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo a Suzanne Collins, la trama de este pequeño fanfic es de mi autoría, está ambientado en la actualidad, a parte está inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift ´´Shake it off´, dicho esto que comience el fanfic._**

-Espera déjame rebobinar, ¿saldrás con Thresh?- un sorprendida Johanna pregunto. Eso es algo extraño porque sorprender a Johanna no es muy común. Yo solo asentí.- ¿Katniss, acaso te has vuelto loca?-.

Yo negué.

-No es una cita, el chico ni siquiera está interesado en mí, solo quiere que su hermana tenga por lo menos una amiga, y ahí es dónde entra Prim- explique por tercera vez rodando mis ojos, pidiendo al cielo que me diera más paciencia para que pudiera con estas tres.

-Lo sentimos Katniss, pero es que Thresh es muy intimidante, es decir su masa equivale a nosotras cuatro, es enorme- entorné los ojos al escuchar lo que dijo Madge.

-¿Segura que no quiere algo contigo? Porque he estado escuchando que tal vez consume esteroides y los esteroides califican como droga Kat- me miro preocupada Annie. Madge y Johanna asintieron con los ojos como platos.

-Dicen que una vez tacleó a alguien tan fuerte que hizo que entrará en coma- susurro espantada Madge, solo para las que estábamos en la mesa lo escucháramos.

Ahí fue cuando achine mis ojos a todos ellas, todo sonaba tan absurdo, ¡Dios mio! Los rumores de esta escuela son tan ridículos pero lo peor es que todos lo creyeran y lo horroroso es que las demás personas lo aceptarán.

-¿Y alguna vez eso se ha comprobado?- les miré severamente.

Todas se quedaron en estupefacción, porque sabían que era la realidad, esta escuela tenía tantos rumores tan absurdos, a veces me preguntaba quién era el insensato ¿sí los que los creaban y los difundían o los que lo creían y lo asentaban?

-Odio como todos creen que es cierto todos esos rumores que dicen las personas- dije fastidiada mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-Pero muchos son ciertos, como que Gale te engañaba con Glimmer- dijo Annie mirando al vacío, luego volvió a la realidad para abrir los ojos como platos al ver la magnitud de la verdad que había dicho.

Yo abría y cerraba mi boca varías veces, mientras las tres me miraban preocupadas.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Katniss, nosotras… solo no sabíamos cómo decírtelo…-Madge siguió parloteando, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada.

¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué tus amigas sepan algo de esa magnitud y no te lo digan? ¡Dios! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

Y una gran decepción me inundo todo mi cuerpo y también asco, Gale es un idiota, me daba asco pensar desde cuándo este estúpido me estaba engañando, mientras yo paciente esperaba que él llamará todas las noches, ilusionada totalmente enamorada, totalmente crédula, la decepción se convirtió en ira y una sensación de enfermedad.

-… y cuando nos enteramos creíamos que no era real, porque como has dicho antes muchos de esos rumores no son ciertos, bueno la mayoría no lo son, por eso no prestamos mucha atención…-seguía Madge preocupada un poco hiperventilada.

-No- susurré.

Madge se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- ahora pregunto ella.

-No- repetí.- Lo siento pero ya no quiero escuchar tus excusas, solo no quiero- dije algo ida, me levante y las miré sin expresión alguna en mí rostro tenía que salir de aquí, no me sentía capaz de estar en ese lugar.

Di media vuelta, salí de la cafetería. Solo camine, hasta el patio de la escuela. Y ahí es cuando pude volver a respirar.

Me senté en la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles que estaban desocupados.

Solo me consumí en los recuerdos que compartí con Gale ¿cuántos de esos ¨te quiero¨ eran reales? ¿Cuántos sí? ¿Alguna vez me quiso?

Y comenzó a pasar lo inevitable, empecé a llorar, me tape la boca con ambas manos para que no se escuchen los sollozos. Subí las rodillas a mi pecho y ahí oculte mi rostro, de seguro me miro patética en este momento pero no importa, no me importa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme.

Me asome un poco desde mí escondite, era Peeta.

De alguna manera todo volvió a tener sentido, no todo era negro, no todo era malo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte, mi voz salió ronca así que intente aclararla, sonó extraño pero logró su propósito.

-Te vi cuando te dirigías aquí, parecías perdida como si algo malo te hubiera dejado en shock y no podías salir, llegaste aquí y comenzaste a llorar, yo solo te quería consolar- explico algo preocupado.

Yo solo asentí. Poco a poco fui extendiendo mis piernas, deje que Peeta me siguiera abrazando ya que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

-Me enteré que las chicas sabían que habían rumores que Gale me engañaba con Glimmer cuando éramos novios- explique con la voz ya clara pero seguía escuchándose como si esa no fuera mi voz.

-Oh vaya, creo que ya era tiempo que lo supieses- solo pudo decir Peeta.

Me seguía abrazando de costado. Apoyo su frente en mi hombro.

-Todos creen que por eso terminaron, porque los viste besándose en casa de Gale- dijo desde mi hombro. Yo voltee a mirarlo y él levanto su cabeza para apoyar su barbilla en mi hombro.- Lo siento.

-No importa.- le pude contestar, suspiré. Deje de llorar. -¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunte mirando a los ojos.

-Me lo contó uno de mis amigos, al principio no le creí, pensé que solo era un rumor más, pero un día después de clases los vi besándose en un parque, me miraron mal y yo solo me fui- dijo totalmente sincero devolviéndome la mirada.

Yo solo asentí. Desvié la mirada soltando otro suspiro. Peeta tomo mi barbilla con una de sus manos y me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos de nuevo. Me seguía abrazando con su brazo libre.

-Gale es un idiota- se me salió una risita.- No, en serio, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar con alguien como tú, créeme jamás te dejaría ir, ni siquiera me atrevería a mirar a alguien que no fueses tú- dijo totalmente serio. Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir rápidamente. Me había dejado sin palabras. Solo podía mirarlo a esos ojos tan azules y tan hermosos.

El odioso sonido del timbre para entrar a clases nos hizo salir del trance. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Retiro sus brazos de mí y me sentí algo sola de nueva.

Se levantó y me ayudo a también hacerlo yo, por un momento me sentí algo cohibida con lo que me había dicho hace unos poco minutos. Comenzamos a caminar al edificio.

Ya adentro nos despedimos y tomamos caminos diferentes, no pude evitar mirar cómo se iba a su clase. Entre rápido al baño para lavarme la cara y no parecer que recién había llorado y entonces así ya pude dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo a Suzanne Collins, la trama de este pequeño fanfic es de mi autoría, está ambientado en la actualidad, a parte está inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift ¨Shake it off¨, dicho esto que comience el fanfic._**

-¿Segura que estás bien?- vuelve a cerciorarse Madge con un semblante preocupado. Se podría decir que ella es la madre del grupo, se preocupa por todas sus ¨bebés¨ por lo cual siempre tiene un ceño muy fruncido, ya todas le hemos dicho que se tranquilice porque no va a ganar más que unas grandes arrugas.

Claro que ella nunca nos hace caso.

-Sí, estoy bien ahora estoy más tranquila- le respondo por tercera vez.

Annie me abraza fuertemente y eso me reconforta aún más. Estamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, ya quedan pocos carros entre ellos el de Johanna y Madge. Annie me suelta y se aleja tres pasos de mí.

Johanna se ofrece a llevarme a casa, a lo cual me niego porque me gusta caminar, me gusta sentir el aire fresco en mi casa, al igual que me gusta sentir el aire matutino con mi café.

Mis amigas son buenas, Johanna es la chica más ruda que alguna vez conocerás, Annie es la distraída, Madge la madre del grupo y yo soy la que tiene mala suerte. Pero tener mala suerte está bien a veces, porque si Gale jamás hubiera terminado conmigo jamás podría tener la ¨amistad¨ que tengo con Peeta.

Porque algo me dice que si somos como amigos, pero algo más adentro dice que no somos amigos, somos otra cosa aunque no lo sé es demasiado extraño. Porque cuando Gale era mi amigo nunca se comportó tan atento conmigo ni siquiera cuando ya éramos novios, puedo atreverme a decir que nunca fue atento conmigo pero si era romántico, bueno, algunas veces.

No pasó nada interesante en todos los días que siguieron y cuando menos pensé ya era sábado en la mañana.

Cuando le comente a Prim el plan, ella le fascino la idea de conseguir una amiga nueva, me pregunto acerca del nombre pero yo no sabía cómo se llama la hermanita de Thresh, creo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hermanita hasta que la mencionó.

Bolos. Sería interesante.

Me sentí atraída por la idea de unos shorts negros y una playera blanca, es lo único en lo que pensé. Prim llevaba un lindo romper floreado. Nos la pasamos mirando vídeos de canciones en la sala mientras esperábamos que se hiciera la hora y Thresh y su hermana llegaran.  
Fue demasiado divertido, además Prim parecía muy entretenida cantando conmigo todas las canciones a todo pulmón.

Sonó como alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa, eso hizo que abriera y mirará que era una niña con piel oscura y cabello castaño llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, y traía un lindo tutú rosa que me hizo adorarla y pensar que podía ser una pequeña hada.

-¿Tu eres Katniss?- pregunto con una voz dulce. ¡Es tan adorable! Debe ser la hermana de Thresh, ¿cómo él puede tener una hermana así de adorable y nunca hablar de ella? ¡Es un tonto!

-Sí soy yo- le respondí muy entusiasmada.

Ella asintió, mire más arriba y atrás de ella estaba Thresh.

-Me llamo Rue- se presentó mientras extendió su mano a mí, la estreche gustosamente, ella es tan adorable. –Es justo como dijiste que era ella- le dijo a Thresh mirando arriba, él le sonrió.

-¿Y tu hermana?- pregunto el chico.

Hizo que dejará de mirar a su hermana bobamente para recordar que tenía a mi patito.

-¡Prim ya nos vamos!- grite mirando adentro de la casa. En seguida llego Prim con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Prim- se presentó ella misma.

-Soy Rue- le dice la niña con tutú.

Quiero tomarles una foto y conservarla como fondo de pantalla en mi celular. Las dos siguieron hablando caminando al coche de Thresh, me aseguré de que no había nada encendido y aseguré todas las puertas y así pude voltear a ver como Thresh se había quedado esperando por mí.

-¿Vamos?- me pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

Yo asentí, caminamos y miramos que las niñas ya estaban en el carro esperando por nosotros, parecían muy entretenidas platicando de no sé qué.

De camino a los bolos todo fueron risas y anécdotas graciosas acerca de mis vivencias que le platicaba a Prim. Thresh no participaba mucho, supongo que él es así todo el tiempo, de pocas palabras.

Entramos al local y nos invadió una fuerte ola de ruido mezclado con música de éxitos recientes. Fuimos directo a caja para pagar y nos dieran los zapatos, en serio que no los entiendo, ni siquiera combinan, no tienen un patrón-

Fuimos hasta un área en el que no había nadie y la competición para ves quién era mejor en bolos nos entró al alma. Hicimos un receso y Thresh y yo fuimos por bebidas y algunas botanas, porque todos estábamos algo a hambrientos.

-Gracias Katniss- escuché que dijo Thresh.

-No hay de qué, creo que se están llevando muy bien estas dos- le digo muy respetuosamente.

-Y no sabes cómo me alegra mucho eso, Rue no tiene amigos, solo me tiene a mí, la otra vez la encontré algo triste mirando a la vecina y a sus amigas divirtiéndose jugando baloncesto en el parque cerca de la casa, así que pensé que era algo insano eso y recurrí a tí en cuanto me enteré que tenías una hermanita de la misma edad de Rue- me explico mientras esperábamos para que nos traerán el pedido de bebidas y botanas.

Yo solo le asentí.

-Me alegre que hayas recurrido a mí, porque si no nunca hubiera conocido a la adorable Rue, ella es tan tierna, no puedo creer que no tenga ninguna amiga- le dije con una mueca.

Los dos volteamos a ver a nuestras hermanas. Todo parecía normal, ellas se estaban riendo, los dos sonreímos por instinto. Nos entregaron todo y entro los dos lo llevamos a la mesa en la que estábamos.

Fue una tarde muy agradable, Thresh nos ganó a todas seguido por mí, luego Rue y por ultimo Prim. Thresh nos llevó de nuevo a casa y se quedó esperando a fuera junto con Rue hasta que entráramos a la casa.

Thresh no es tan malo como lo pintan, simplemente es de pocas palabras, a parte es muy amable creí que era un gruñón y que se enojaba mucho por su expresión de seriedad que siempre lleva en su cara. Es cierto todo eso que dicen ¨No juzgues un libro por su portada¨ encaja perfectamente con Thresh, además fue muy atento con Rue jamás lo había mirado así ni siquiera con su novia, era una nueva faceta de él que jamás había tenido el placer de conocer, me agradó.

Tal vez en un futuro tal vez podríamos ser buenos amigos, con ese pensamiento me entregue al mundo de mi almohada.


End file.
